Predator & Prey
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: When the Summoners discover an ancient weapon called the Witchblade, they use their magic to bring it to life and make it a champion to fight for them, but it proves to be too uncontrollable, forcing them to seal it away. However, it manages to escape and goes on the hunt for victims, one unfortunate victim being a certain silent songstress. Rated M for yuri and rape.


**Hello, fellow authors. This is another crossover non-con lemon I've been wanting to write for a while now. It was mostly inspired by the rape scene in the anime movie Ninja Scroll with Kagero and Tessai, only there's no one coming to poor Sona's rescue (Yes, I'm a cruel, heartless, sadistic son of a bitch). Hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1.** **An important thing about the "rapist" in this story:** ** _IT IS NOT MASANE AMAHA!_** **The character in this story is the Witchblade itself brought to life and given physical form by the Summoners and without a host to control it, it's basically a raging, hedonistic pleasure seeker (think Shiori Tsuzuki during her mental breakdown). It** ** _LOOKS_** **like Masane's Witchblade form, but it. Is.** ** _NOT_** **. her, okay? So please don't bombard me with reviews that accuse me of destroying her character. It is not her. She is not even mentioned in this story.**

 **2\. This story uses the old lore.**

 **3\. I don't know much about _League of Legends_ , so if I get some things wrong, don't hold it against me.**

 **Content Warning: Story contains graphic violence, coarse language, rape, yuri, futanari, and strong sexual content unsuitable for anyone below the age of 18. In short: What you're about to read is very twisted. Viewer discretion is heavily advised. Know that the author behind this story does not condone rape in any way.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Witchblade_** **and** ** _League of Legends_** **belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **Predator & Prey**_

There are things in this world that should never be meddled with. It was a lesson the Summoners never seemed to learn. Whether it was the nightmarish Nocturne or the fearsome Fiddlesticks, the Summoners never seemed to understand that some things in this world are better left alone. This was but another chapter in this tale.

It all began when the Summoners discovered a strange artifact. It was an ornate, right-handed, metal gauntlet with a brilliant red ruby encrusted in it. The Summoners had never seen an artifact such as this before and were extremely curious. After some extensive research, they discovered that this was an ancient weapon called the Witchblade, a powerful, supernatural weapon that has seen many wielders in its long existence.

According to their research, only females could be allowed to use the Witchblade. To that end, many female Summoners attempted to wield the mighty weapon, but each ill-fated attempt ended with the unfortunate summoner having her arm violently torn off by the mystic weapon. It quickly became clear that the weapon had a form of sentience and would only allow those it deemed worthy to wield its power.

Since searching for someone worthy would take far too long, the Summoners came up with an idea: They would use their magic to manifest a physical body for the Witchblade. Such a powerful weapon would make a great champion for the League of Legends. Placing the weapon in the center of a magic circle. The Summoners combined their sorcery to give the Witchblade physical form.

What they created when they completed the ritual was quite unexpected. A sensual combination of deadly weapon and feminine form, the statuesque living weapon struck a hypnotizing figure. Long crimson hair reached down to her exposed, shapely rear, unruly and wild as her nature. Her eyes were a piercing, predatory yellow that held a supernaturally eerie glow with completely black sclera. Harsh purple lines crossed over the cheeks of a rather beautiful face - extending down to just past her collar bone. Her pink tongue was pierced with a round, crimson stone. A black, plated skintight suit provided just enough coverage of her shapely, well-curved form to preserve her modesty but left little to the imagination. Blades covered her shins and arms, turning a seemingly seductive armor into a deadly weapon. A pair of blades on her heels acted as high-heels, and complimented her naturally long legs. An inset ruby gem was set into the gauntlet on her right arm, shining with an unholy light. Wickedly sharp claws tipped each slender finger of the same hand, as well as an extendable blade that was curved, with a wedged edge, reminiscent of a katana.

The Summoners were quite pleased with themselves. They had given life to a powerful weapon that would serve as possibly their greatest champion yet. They christened their new champion with the name "Blade" and were quite ecstatic about the great battles Blade would have with the other champions. Sadly, those dreams would never come to fruition...

...For they had made a **_fatal_** miscalculation.

What they failed to realize was that by itself, the Witchblade was a pure killing machine. Being bonded to a human not only allowed the wearer to channel its power, but also temper its bloodlust with human emotions. Without a host, the Witchblade had no humanity or restraint and was little more but a raging, hedonistic pleasure seeker driven solely by the need to sate her lust.

The ruby gem in her right hand began glowing as her bloodlust began to stir. Without warning, Blade struck with inhuman speed and impaled one of the Summoners, skewering him on her blade. Blade tossed the summoner aside and erotically licked the blood off her sword. The other Summoners attempted to stop her, but Blade skillfully dodged their magic attacks and cleaved one of them into four pieces with her sword, then used tendrils from her crimson hair to impale several of them repeatedly.

The massacre continued for hours, with Blade gleefully murdering the Summoners as she tried to escape the Institute of War and taking a perverse arousal in the carnage she wreaked. Eventually her reign of terror came to an end when a few Summoners managed to ambush and restrain her. They realized that their so-called "champion" was far too dangerous to be allowed to roam and posed a threat to friend and foe alike, and so, they sealed her away in the deepest part of the temple in a room with magic seals. She was kept on constant watch.

Though she was sealed away from the outside world, Blade could still sense the powerful champions that were fighting in the League. All of them were powerful warriors who could more than fulfill her desire for a challenge. It caused a deep yearning within her. She longed to be on the field of battle, to revel in the thrill of bloodshed and violence. These pathetic Summoners couldn't keep her imprisoned forever.

And fortunately for Blade, a chance to escape was offered. One of the Summoners came in to check on her. Blade put on a convincing show, pleading with him to release her and even promising some pleasurable company in return. The Summoner resisted at first, but eventually succumbed to Blade's charms and released her from the magic seals. It was a costly mistake. As soon as she was free, Blade repaid the summoner by violently hacking him into pieces, saturating the room with his blood.

Now free, Blade rushed to the nearest Nexus and was teleported to the Summoner's Rift. But alas, the League match was over. All the champions had gone home...save for one. Blade could sense someone still remaining, deep in the forest. And it wasn't a summoner. Well, whoever it was, Blade hoped they could satisfy her. With that, she rushed through the forest, eager to meet her new victim.

* * *

Sona let out a sigh as she laid in the meadow playing her etwahl. After a heated League match, it was always nice to take a few moments to relax and unwind. Despite being filled with dangerous creatures, the Summoner's Rift was a lovely place and perfect for practicing her etwahl. It definitely helped that there were no other concerts or League matches scheduled this week, so she could have some time to herself.

But night was falling, a sign that it was time to return to Demacia. She stood up, dismissed her etwahl, and began to head for the Summoner's Platform to be transported back to Demacia. Just as she started walking, she heard a small rustle in the bushes. She immediately dismissed it as one of the local fauna of the Rift and started walking again only for the rustling to get louder. She turned to the source of the sound and was met with two glowing yellow eyes.

Before she could react, a figure leapt out of the bushes and attacked Sona. Sona narrowly avoided the incoming blade. Once she was at a safe distance, she summoned her etwahl and turned to face her attacker. It was a tall, curvaceous woman with yellow eyes and wild, red hair dressed in a revealing black body armor with blades on the arms and legs. Sona had never seen her before. Perhaps she was a new champion for the League.

" _Who are you?_ " Sona asked telepathically, a skill she developed through playing her etwahl. " _The League match is over_. _There's no need for violence_."

"I beg to differ." the woman said, her voice having a demonic echo to it. "The name's Blade. I really wanted to be here earlier, but I got...tied up. I sensed someone was still here, so I wanted to see. Honestly though, I was expecting someone a little bigger, but you look fun to play with."

" _Leave now_." Sona demanded. " _I don't wish to harm you_."

"I don't share that sentiment." Blade said as lunged at Sona with blade extended. Sona dodged the swing of the blade and fired a Power Chord at Blade. Blade dodged the chord with incredible grace then fired several tendrils from her crimson hair. Sona tried her best to avoid them, but one of them cut her on the ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. Blade then leapt into the air and attempted a downward slash.

Sona barely rolled out of the way in time. It was clear this woman was actually out to kill her. This woman wasn't a champion, she was plain deranged. She was about to ready her etwahl, but to her panic, the instrument was knocked out of her hand during Blade's last attack. She immediately made a dash for her etwahl, only for Blade to grab it with her tendril and toss it aside.

That's when the panic really set in. The etwahl was the source of her powers. Without it, she was helpless. Blade towered over her, licking her lips menacingly. Without thinking, she grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in Blade's face, causing her to cover her eyes. Taking advantage of the distraction, Sona took off running, looking for the nearest Summoner's Platform.

"A chase, huh?" Blade taunted as she took off after her, using her hair tendrils to swing from tree to tree. "Go ahead and run, cutie. I like the hunt. Ask any big game hunter: the chase is only half the fun." Blade's mocking laughter echoed through the forest, making it sound as if she was everywhere. Sona continued to run through the forest, guided only by the light of the full moon. To her dismay, she ended up lost in the forest.

But that's when she found an abandoned cabin. She decided to hide there for a while, hoping Blade would give up and stop looking for her. Then, she'd run for the nearest Platform. Sona ran into the cabin and barricaded herself inside, frantically praying that Blade wouldn't find her and she'd get bored looking. Sadly, those prayers were unanswered as Blade had found her. Her glowing yellow eyes and the glowing ruby in her hand made a horrifying contrast to the rest of her body, being a dark silhouette against the radiant light of the full moon.

Blade opened the door and found Sona cowering in a corner. She chuckled to herself. Blade could practically taste the Maven's fear and it made her lick her lips. She entered the cabin and locked the door behind her. She wanted privacy for what she was about to do. Blade then walked towards her victim, taking slow, deliberate steps to heighten Sona's fear, until she was near inches from her.

"Nowhere to run, little mouse." Blade taunted. "I'd say you can scream if you want, but you can't can you? No one can hear you." Sona was paralyzed with fear, Blade's all-too-true taunting of her lack of voice only made it worse. " _What are you going to do to me?_ " she could talk telepathically, at least.

"Hmm, that's a good question." Blade replied. "I could do so much to you." she began stroking Sona's cheek with her claws, leaving light marks and drawing some blood. "I can snap your pretty little neck and leave you paralyzed for life. Or I could break every bone in your body and leave you lying in a pool of your own blood." She lightly grabbed the side of Sona's face and extended the blade from her right hand, eliciting a startled gasp from Sona. "Or maybe I can slice you into ribbons and paint this cabin with your entrails."

The ruby gem in her right hand began to glow as her arousal and bloodlust grew. She suddenly wrapped her left arm around Sona's waist and pulled her so close to her that their breasts were touching. Sona could feel and see Blade's hot breath on her skin. She struggled to break free of her grasp. "But I'm not gonna do any of that. I've got something much more fun in mind for you." Blade began fondling and groping her breast. "You see, I've never had a physical body of my own, and I've always wanted to experience the pleasures of the flesh. I think toying with your lovely body should satisfy those cravings, don't you?"

Blade slowly licked Sona's cheek before gripping her chin and crashing their lips together in a rough, unloving kiss, her pierced tongue pushing its way into Sona's mouth to mess with hers. Her clawed right hand reached down to tightly squeeze Sona's shapely rear. Sona couldn't believe this was happening. This _monster_ wanted to _rape_ her. She had to get away, get help from someone. Sona bit down hard on Blade's invading tongue, causing her to pull out of her mouth in pain.

Seeing a large piece of wood on the ground, Sona picked it up and smashed it over Blade's head, then ran to the door and desperately tried to open it. Blade's tendrils shot from her hair and grabbed Sona by the ankles to drag her back. Sona clawed the ground as she was dragged back to her attacker. Blade grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach, the force of the blow nearly making Sona retch. She grabbed Sona by the throat and slammed her against the wall, tendrils grabbed her wrists to hold her in place.

"Bad move, little songbird." Blade hissed. "Had you been nice, I'd have gone easy on you. But since you seem to like it rough, I don't have to hold back. And if we're gonna play, these clothes will have to go." She grabbed the front of Sona's dress and ripped it off, freeing the Maven's plentiful breasts and leaving the blunette naked. Blade's claws also left marks on her porcelain skin.

" _No!_ " Sona mentally screamed. " _Please, you don't have to do this!_ "

"No, I just want to." Blade replied as she began licking her cheek. One hand reached between Sona's legs and began to rub against her pussy while the other hand groped and squeezed her breast. Eventually, the living weapon turned her attention to the songstress' breasts, roughly licking and sucking on them as her pierced tongue swirled around Sona's hardened nipples, causing her to wordlessly cry out due to how sensitive they were.

As she was doing this, two of her hair tendrils slithered between Sona's legs and entered her pussy. Sona again cried out from the sudden insertion. The Maven squirmed and struggled as her body was violated on all sides. This went on for twenty minutes until Blade suddenly released Sona and let her fall to the ground, pulling her tendrils out of Sona's pussy. Sona didn't know why Blade would let her go, but she didn't care. She had to try to get away.

Sona made another run for the door, but didn't get far as Blade's hair tendrils grabbed her ankles and held her upside down. She spread her legs wide and began licking Sona's pussy. Her hands grabbed at Sona's ass, gripping, squeezing, and raking her claws against it to add more pain to the pleasure. Sona squirmed as her ass and pussy were attacked by the violent woman. Even during some of the League matches, she had never been treated this roughly before.

Blade continued to lick at Sona's cunt, her tongue pushing deeper inside as her hands continued to toy with her ass. Sona continued to squirm and buck as she felt herself growing wet from the harsh treatment. She felt shame wash over her that she could be aroused by this. Blade could feel Sona getting close to an orgasm and decided to give her one last push by jamming her thumb into Sona's asshole. And that was all the push Sona needed as she came with one silent scream, soaking Blade's tongue with her essence.

Blade greedily lapped up the juices flowing from her cunt before letting the musician fall to the ground. "Well, you were quite delicious." Blade said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sona just laid on the ground as she came down from her orgasm. " _Why are...you doing this?_ " she asked.

"Because I can and because you're weak." Blade replied as she grabbed her by the hair. "But don't feel bad. I have a surprise for you." Blade closed her eyes and a large cock appeared out of her crotch, dripping precum. It was pitch black, the same color as her armor. "What do you think?" she asked. Sona's eyes went wide as plates at the sight of that massive member. All she could do was shake her head.

"That's right, twelve inches and they're all for you." Blade said. "Don't worry, though, I can't make you pregnant. Now, be a good slut and suck me off." Before Sona could protest, Blade rammed her dick right in Sona's mouth. Sona grabbed on to Blade's thighs as she tried to pull away. God, this can't be happening to her! Her first time shouldn't be like this!

Blade began thrusting her cock in and out of Sona's mouth, pushing it as deep as it would go. Sona could do little more than gag on her cock as she struggled to pull it out, but her struggles did little more than arouse Blade as she began to speed up her thrusts. That's when she got an idea. Her hair tendrils reached out and wrapped themselves around Sona's nipples and pulled her breasts around her cock, sliding them up and down. Her cock began to swell and pulse from the combined sensation of her breasts and mouth. Eventually, Blade hit her peak and came, her cock exploding as it flooded Sona's mouth with her hot seed.

Sona's eyes went wide as she felt her mouth fill with cum. The sheer volume of it was so great that some of it leaked out of the sides of her mouth and spilled on her breasts. Blade eventually withdrew her cock from Sona's mouth and she fell to the ground. She wasn't given a moment to rest, unfortunately, as Blade grabbed her by the sides of her face and sealed their lips in another kiss, her tongue swirling about to taste the cum in her mouth. She let her fall to the ground again.

"So, how was the taste?" she asked.

" _Please...no more_." Sona begged.

"But I'm not satisfied." Blade said as she flipped Sona on her chest and raised her ass in the air. She then pressed the head of her still hard cock to her pussy and jammed it in with one swift hip thrust. Sona's mouth flew open as a silent scream ripped from her throat. Blood dripped from her cunt as her virginity was taken by this evil woman.

"A shame you have no actual voice." Blade remarked. "This isn't as fun if I can't hear you scream." Blade began thrusting her cock in and out of Sona's tight pussy, her hands again roughly toying with the soft flesh of her supple ass. While Sona couldn't make any sounds, she was mentally screaming. " _AHHH! Pull it out! Please pull it out!_ " she pleaded.

"Shut up!" Blade said as she leaned down to grab Sona's breasts, her cock burying itself in her pussy. Blade grabbed Sona's wrists and pulled her onto her lap as her hair tendrils wrapped themselves around her breasts. She slowly licked Sona's cheek, eliciting another whimper out of her. Blade eventually let Sona fall to the ground on her side and and grabbed her leg to thrust deeper and harder. She also began licking Sona's leg and foot. Sona continued to claw at as Blade ravaged her. Blade turned Sona on her back and wrapped her hands around her neck, strangling her as she continued fucking her.

Sona choked and gasped for air as she felt Blade's hands crush her windpipe. She desperately tried to pry Blade's hands off her neck, but she was too strong. All she could do was look up at Blade, whose expression was one of pure, crazed ecstasy. The gem in her right hand was at its brightest as her arousal hit its peak. Her grunts were animalistic as she pounded away at Sona's pussy. Sona's vision began to blur as she felt herself losing consciousness.

But it was at that moment that Blade came once again, her cock filling her with so much cum that it made a small bulge in Sona's stomach. Her orgasm was quickly followed by Sona's, who let out another silent scream as she felt the onrush of cum practically inflate her stomach. Blade continued unloading her cum until she was eventually forced to pull out and let the rest stain her face and body.

As she came down from her orgasm, she took a moment to observe her victim. Sona had claw marks all over her body, she was stained white with cum, some of it leaking out her pussy. Her neck had large, deep hand-prints on it. Seeing Sona badly beaten like this brought a smile to Blade's face. "You know what? I think I'll fill the other hole, now."

" _Please... can't..._ " Sona struggled to say telepathically, but the overwhelming sensation of pain and pleasure made it hard to concentrate.

"Oh relax, after the third load, you'll get used to it." Blade flipped Sona on her stomach again as her hair tendrils grabbed Sona's wrists and ankles and lifted her off the ground. Blade spread Sona's asscheeks wide and rammed her cock into Sona's tight asshole. Another voiceless scream ripped from her throat as she was practically impaled on Blade's cock. If she wasn't mute already, Sona was sure she'd go hoarse from all the screaming she's done throughout this ordeal.

Blade began thrusting her thick cock into Sona's asshole, stretching it as wide as it would go. At this point, Sona was beyond screaming. Her mind was on overload from the sickening mix of pain and pleasure. All she did was hang on Blade's tendrils as the woman had her way with her. Blade's thrusts became faster as her cock plunged deeper into her ass. Blade eventually hit her peak and came for the third and final time, flooding Sona's asshole with more of her cum.

This time, Sona didn't climax or scream. Blade continued to unload her cum until she finally pulled out and let the rest stain Sona's back. Blade's tendrils released Sona and the songstress fell to the ground. She was stained white with cum, some of it leaking from her ass and pussy. She had a glazed look on her face, as if her mind had been completely shattered.

"Tuckered out, huh?" Blade asked as she moved a strand of hair from her face. "Well, you were pretty damn good. I think I'll keep you. You'll make an excellent toy." She grabbed Sona by the hair and threw the broken Maven into the basement. "Now I'm gonna rest a bit. You be a good girl and we may play some more." She took one last look at her lifeless victim before closing the door.

"Good night... Little songbird." Blade mused.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I promise that the next story with Sona is consensual. Till next time!**


End file.
